


I'll lead you

by eithelx



Series: EXO Horror Fanfic Show 2019 [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Incubus!Chanyeol, M/M, PWP, Smut, SomethingElse!Kyungsoo, Supernatural Beings, Threesome - M/M/M, bottom!chanyeol, vampire!baekhyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-23 05:34:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20886950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eithelx/pseuds/eithelx
Summary: An incubus, a vampire and something else.It felt too good to be true.





	I'll lead you

**Author's Note:**

> [ EXO HORROR FANFIC SHOW ]
> 
> Day 2: Vampires

Chanyeol’s back was hurting against the doorknob as he was pressed on the front door of his small apartment. Of all the possibilities he considered for this night, that situation wasn’t even near the top. He wasn’t expecting finding officer Do again, even if he desperately felt the need to, even less did he expect to find him accompanied by one of the most beautiful and creatures on the planet.

Of all possibilities, being held by the waist by the worldwide famous Byun Baekhyun and being kissed breathless by the detective that messed with his senses three months ago, was not even on the list.

Kyungsoo’s hands pushed up Chanyeol’s sleeveless shirt up and Baekhyun moved his mouth away from the other for a second so they could ger rid of that piece of clothing. His neck was already having its flesh sucked into Kyungsoo’s sinful mouth when Baekhyun lowered his hands to undo Chanyeol’s pants.

It was all wrong. Chanyeol should be the seductive one, the more experienced, the leading man. An incubus, being led by a vampire and something else he still couldn’t quite figure. He was supposed to lure them into his trap and feed from their pleasure, but it seemed quite the opposite as Kyungsoo pushed his left arm up and lowered his mouth to his pierced nipple, rolling his tongue on the metal bead adorning it.

When Baekhyun pulled the incubi’s pants down, he was already unbearably hard.

“No underwear? Fancy.” Baekhyun mentioned, taking Chanyeol’s girth into his hand in soft strokes, reaching for his neck with his pretty pink lips. His fangs were out and sharp, but not hurting, an occasional nip at the flesh wouldn’t bruise. The warm tongue on his neck made him shiver, each passing second felt like he was being prepared to be eaten, a full course meal to be devoured.

Chanyeol didn’t even notice when Kyungsoo had descended into his knees, but he managed to lower his sight to the image of Baekhyun rubbing the tip of his cock on Kyungsoo’s smooth, red, lips. He parted his mouth slightly, and Baekhyun guided the whole length into his mouth. It clearly made his eyes watery, but the took it all in. It reminded him of the first time, and how good it felt. An incubus whipped for a man on his knees. He would be shamed for the rest of his eternity, but it was worth it.

Kyungsoo seemed even more dexterous than before, if that was even possible. His short black strands of hair were being pushed back by the elegant fingers of Baekhyun. Occasional tugs on the hair made him moan, and the moans vibrated through his throat, to Chanyeol’s cock. So, he moaned as well. Baekhyun’s face was priceless, his dirty smile could make anyone fall on his knees, and Chanyeol was honestly having trouble standing on his feet.

He had no idea how he ended up on his bed. Chest against the mattress, hips up, mouth full of Baekhyun’s cock, ass full of Kyungsoo. Each snap of the smaller hips made him shiver, his mind wander, his knees tremble. He was slow, careful, almost loving, but he wanted more. Baekhyun ran his fingers through Chanyeol’s wavy hair, pushing his head back slightly and mouth away from his cock.

“Rougher, please.” He managed to say hoarsely, hands grabbing the red sheets under him. And Kyungsoo didn’t have to be told twice. A rough hand ran down his back while the other held his hip, and a strong snap of hips made him feel like he had reached hell and back to earth. His open mouth gasped at each of Kyungsoo’s movements against him.

Meanwhile, Baekhyun stood before him, stroking himself lazily, looking at his face and how broken the Incubus looked. His smile was a mixture of sweet and horny, something hardly anyone else could pull off.

His slim fingers reached for Chanyeol’s chin, tilting his face up. His instincts made him open his mouth, tongue out for Baekhyun to use as he wished, and the vampire chuckled at the scene, sliding his cock back into the Incubus’ mouth.

Kyungsoo leaned forward, lips meeting Baekhyun’s in a hot kiss. His own dick shoved deep into Chanyeol, not fucking him harshly, but making sure he felt as full as possible. Baekhyun still held the incubus’ wavy hair on his fingers, and Chanyeol kept bobbing his head to take everything of him.

Baekhyun broke his kiss to move his mouth to Kyungsoo’s neck. His fangs were all out ever since they decided to leave the bar, but they were now ready to bite hard. Kyungsoo showed off his smooth skin’ neck, presenting to Baekhyun a whole meal he could enjoy.

Rarely they agreed on feeding during sex, but rarely they agreed to add another person into their bed (in that case, adding themselves to someone else’s bed), so that could be a whole night of exceptions.

Kyungsoo’s fingers pressed even harder against the soft flesh of Chanyeol’s hips, and Baekhyun’s fangs dug even deeper, bringing the blood he loved the most out. It was almost instantaneous, as Kyungsoo felt the bite settle, his body spasmed and he let his entire load into the incubus’ ass.

Baekhyun’s aftereffects were the same, dumping his load of cum into Chanyeol’s mouth unceremoniously, even if he slightly choked on the feeling of all the heat pushed down his throat suddenly.

Chanyeol’s body gave up on his strength as he came untouched on his own sheets, only having his hips held up because Kyungsoo was still connected to him and holding him up. His face fell on the sheets, heavy breathing and mind fuzzy. He should be used to this, but even for an incubus, all that was too much.

He could feel the droplets of warm blood hit his back as Baekhyun detached his mouth from Kyungsoo’s neck. The detective’s fingers on Chanyeol’s hips softened, turning into soothing rubbing on his skin. He lowered the incubus’ body until he was completely laying down.

“Hey, are you ok?” Kyungsoo asked, not even sounding like the man who was whispering the dirtiest words he had ever heard to him in the taxi. “Where can I get a towel to clean you up?” He moved, sliding his length out of Chanyeol who moaned again, much more tired, feeling the hot cum in him move and drip between his legs.

He barely was able to point the direction of the bathroom to the other, who left almost immediately. Baekhyun stayed behind, gently rubbing his head and whispering how great that was, and asking in the same tone, if he needed anything. Chanyeol couldn’t even find strength to protest when Baekhyun took his own fancy shirt to clean his chin of all the drool and remaining cum.

“Don’t start without me! Aftercare is the best part.” Kyungsoo whined, surprisingly, when walking in with a damp towel and a dry one. He wasted no time gently wiping Chanyeol’s legs and ass, leaving a couple kisses on his thighs on the process. “You are great” Kyungsoo whispered against his skin.

Baekhyun pressed a gentle kiss on Chanyeol’s ear, before moving his body away. Kyungsoo also moved away, and the Incubus was ready to protest, when he felt a sheet over his body, following the warmth of both men surrounding him in a hug.

“Do you mind if we nap a little? We get very tired after sex.” Baekhyun asked, hugging Chanyeol’s waist tighter.

“I thought vampires didn’t need to sleep” Chanyeol commented, allowing himself to be cuddled by the two men.

“They don’t but he liked doing it anyways” Kyungsoo responded, resting his face against Chanyeol’s back and yawning. “But I need to sleep, so hush you two”

Chanyeol chuckled to himself, closing his eyes and allowing himself to rest.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm SO SORRY.  
I'm def. not used to write this style, but HEY, gotta try at least one amirite
> 
> This story is a continuation of last year's "Magnetic" and another story I have yet to translate called "City Lights" (I've written both tho')
> 
> Now I'll go hide.
> 
> call me names on twitter: @eithelx


End file.
